Mïllïon kimge buyıradı? (2018-2019 season)
This is the third season of Mïllïon kimge buyıradı?, Kazakh version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Dosymbek Otegaliyev. Top prize is 10,000,000 tenge. Lifelines In this season, three lifelines used: * 50:50 (Елуден елу) * Phone-a-Friend (Досына телефон шалу) * Ask the Audience (Көрермендердің көмегі) Episodes * Episode 1 (15th September 2018) Yesengeldi Jayimbayev (0 tenge - missed on 20,000 tenge) Talgat Jubanyshov (20,000 tenge) Dastan Iliyasov (20,000 tenge) Alisher Tanatarov (20,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 2 (22nd September 2018) Alisher Tanatarov (60,000 tenge) Ardak Nurgaliyeva (20,000 tenge) Almas Kenjebekov (20,000 tenge) * Episode 3 (29th September 2018) Asel Alimova (20,000 tenge) Rasul Bolatkhanuly (20,000 tenge) Shyntiles Bayzakov (60,000 tenge) * Episode 4 (6th October 2018) Yelaman Konysbek (20,000 tenge) Nurlykyz Yesmyrzayeva (20,000 tenge) Daniyar Janys (20,000 tenge) * Episode 5 (13th October 2018) Timur Ramankulov (20,000 tenge) Kaskyrbek Kuzembay (90,000 tenge) Salamat Karasartov (20,000 tenge) Arman Rakhymov (20,000 tenge) * Episode 6 (20th October 2018) Darkhan Kuzembayev (90,000 tenge) Berik Adaskhanov (20,000 tenge) Akylbek Kagazbayev (20,000 tenge) * Episode 7 (27th October 2018) Daniyar Turmukhambet (20,000 tenge) Yerbol Altynbek (20,000 tenge) Nazgul Taimova (600,000 tenge) * Episode 8 (3rd November 2018) Dauren Argimov (90,000 tenge) Bakytjan Bukharbay (20,000 tenge) Anuar Akhsambayev (150,000 tenge) Serik Utkulbayev (20,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 9 (10th November 2018) Serik Utkulbayev (150,000 tenge) Murat Turysbayev (20,000 tenge) Daulet Mukayev (20,000 tenge) Galymjan Alisherov (60,000 tenge) * Episode 10 (17th November 2018) Arynbay Serikbayev (20,000 tenge) Maksat Tusen (150,000 tenge) Sultan Saylau (20,000 tenge) Askar Sembiyev (20,000 tenge) Dastan Kasenov (0 tenge, continued) * Episode 11 (24th November 2018) Dastan Kasenov (20,000 tenge) Azimkhan Ziya (20,000 tenge) Abulkhair Jogibayuly (150,000 tenge) Balnur Suleymenova (20,000 tenge) * Episode 12 (8th December 2018) Almas Niyazbayev (150,000 tenge) Ulan Dauletkali (300,000 tenge) Junisbek Ilyas (90,000 tenge) * Episode 13 (15th December 2018) Yenlik Usipbekova (20,000 tenge) Rayimbek Bayjumashev (20,000 tenge) Alisher Akhmetov (300,000 tenge) * Episode 14 (22nd December 2018) Suyindik Musaliyev (90,000 tenge) Gulzar Auelbayeva (150,000 tenge) Omirbek Janarystan (20,000 tenge) * Episode 15 (29th December 2018) - Celebrity Special Daniyar Otegen and Ayan Birbaev (300,000 tenge) Nurjan and Guljan Tutovs (600,000 tenge) Jenis Yskakova and Arman Duysenov (1,200,000 tenge) * Episode 16 (5th January 2019) Yeltay Artykbayev (150,000 tenge) Barshyn Omarali (20,000 tenge) Babur Yusupov (20,000 tenge) * Episode 17 (12th January 2019) Kanat Tusenov (20,000 tenge) Merey Daniyar (20,000 tenge) Yakov Fedorov (20,000 tenge) Madi Jandybay (20,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 18 (19th January 2019) Madi Jandybay (20,000 tenge) Anel Altayeva (20,000 tenge) Dosan Muratbek (20,000 tenge) Akimbek Alibek (20,000 tenge) * Episode 19 (26th January 2019) Abylaykhan Serikbay (20,000 tenge) Aybek Ikramov (20,000 tenge) Dauren Yevstayev (90,000 tenge) Ayauly Sabdenaliyeva (20,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 20 (2nd February 2019) Ayauly Sabdenaliyeva (20,000 tenge) Talgat Aybosynov (20,000 tenge) Sabit Rysbayev (150,000 tenge) * Episode 21 (9th February 2019) Gaysa Kalymbet (2,500,000 tenge) Batyrbek Medetov (20,000 tenge) * Episode 22 (16th February 2019) Abylay Toktamysov (60,000 tenge) Albert Otegenov (20,000 tenge) Bakytbek Budabayev (90,000 tenge) Turar Kosherbayev (20,000 tenge) * Episode 23 (23rd February 2019) Yesjan Tolendi (20,000 tenge) Nurlan Janay (20,000 tenge) Sungat Nurgali (90,000 tenge) * Episode 24 (2nd March 2019) Tolegen Kyzyrbek (20,000 tenge) Bekbolat Bayekenov (20,000 tenge) Nurdaulet Jakhanger (300,000 tenge) * Episode 25 (9th March 2019) Jandos Kojarbek (20,000 tenge) Magjan Aytkazin (1,200,000 tenge) Mukhamed-Kerim Dosymbayev (0 tenge, continued) * Episode 26 (16th March 2019) Mukhamed-Kerim Dosymbayev (20,000 tenge) Adilet Kapanov (20,000 tenge) Korlan Kydyrmoldanova (20,000 tenge) Arman Jaksylyk (20,000 tenge) * Episode 27 (23rd March 2019) - Celebrity Special Rustem Janyamanov and Daulet Oserbay (150,000 tenge) Sayat Joken and Gani Japishov (300,000 tenge) Dauren Balamurat and Ulan Narynbek (300,000 tenge) * Episode 28 (30th March 2019) Aydar Kaldybayev (150,000 tenge) Yeldar Musa (20,000 tenge) Alisher Limanov (20,000 tenge) Murat Yesjan (20,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 29 (6th April 2019) Murat Yesjan (300,000 tenge) Jandos Akiman (150,000 tenge) Aykoja Kuanysh (40,000 tenge) Diyar Anetov (0 tenge, continued) * Episode 30 (13th April 2019) Diyar Anetov (60,000 tenge) Yeldos Altynbay (20,000 tenge) Askar Nurbakyt (20,000 tenge) Medeu Askaruly (90,000 tenge) * Episode 31 (20th April 2019) Samat Jalilov (5,000,000 tenge) Sabit Saparbekov (20,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 32 (27th April 2019) Sabit Saparbekov (60,000 tenge) Meirbek Temirkulov (20,000 tenge) Islambek Kashtasp (300,000 tenge) * Episode 33 (4th May 2019) Alibek Baysultan (20,000 tenge) Mukhtar Kadyrbergenov (90,000 tenge) Nurakhmet Tuzerbayev (20,000 tenge) Yerkoja Mamanov (20,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 34 (11th May 2019) Yerkoja Mamanov (20,000 tenge) Manar Kurmaniyazova (20,000 tenge) Nuradil Jakhanger (150,000 tenge) * Episode 35 (18th May 2019) Aburaykhan Kashtasp (20,000 tenge) Akmaral Zdanova (20,000 tenge) Omar Sabyrov (20,000 tenge) * Episode 36 (25th May 2019) Abdisaid Asfandiyar (20,000 tenge) Anuar Karbozov (20,000 tenge) Makhambet Smaylov (20,000 tenge) * Episode 37 (1st June 2019) Galymjan Kusain (20,000 tenge) Bakjan Jayshybayev (90,000 tenge) Didar Tukymbekov (90,000 tenge) * Episode 38 (8th June 2019) Medet Kudiyarbek (20,000 tenge) Merey Yermukhanov (20,000 tenge) Jantore Alibay (20,000 tenge) Maulen Teleubayev (90,000 tenge) * Episode 39 (15th June 2019) Azamat Kasymov (1,200,000 tenge) Beybarys Orazgeldiyev (20,000 tenge) * Episode 40 (22nd June 2019) Ilyas Yerkebay (20,000 tenge) Oljas Sadybayev (20,000 tenge) Nazgul Abusharipkyzy (20,000 tenge) * Episode 41 (29th June 2019) Dastan Bakhytjanov (20,000 tenge) Tursynay Seydullayeva (150,000 tenge) Nazerke Ozbekbay (90,000 tenge) * Episode 42 (6th July 2019) Ualikhan Bidaybekov (20,000 tenge) Ayjan Nurlan (60,000 tenge) Nurbol Togmanov (20,000 tenge) * Episode 43 (13th July 2019) Aynur Jekebazarova (5,000,000 tenge) Tolkynbek Sydykjanov (20,000 tenge) Banu Murapbayeva (0 tenge, continued) * Episode 44 (20th July 2019) Banu Murapbayeva (20,000 tenge) Asan Kamalov (90,000 tenge) Bauyrjan Kasabekov (20,000 tenge) Daniyar Tajikenov (20,000 tenge) Dariya Nurgajykyzy (20,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 45 (27th July 2019) Dariya Nurgajykyzy (60,000 tenge) Kenesary Juman (600,000 tenge) Magjan Abdilla (20,000 tenge) Bakhyt Tushayev (20,000 tenge) Trivia * Yesengeldi Jayimbayev is first contestant in reboot season, who used all three lifelines to 5th question and went home nothing. * Ardak Nurgaliyeva is one of few contestants, who used all three lifelines to 5th question. * In the 6th, 18th, 33rd and 41st episodes, all 10 applicants answered correctly to the first Fastest Finger First question. ** Also in 18th episode, right order was ABCD. In first time in reboot version. * In 7th episode, on 9th question 52% of audience failed. ** In 17th episode, rare case occured. On Madi Jandybay's 20,000 tenge question 44% voted for wrong answer. ** In 19th episode, on Abylaykhan Serikbay's 60,000 tenge question, 31% of audience voted for incorrect option (eliminated by 50:50), but 25% for right. Also on Aybek Ikramov's 150,000 tenge question, 59% voted for wrong answer, but 18% were right. ** In 26th and 27th episodes, also 57% and 61% (more than half) failed respectively. ** In 44th episode, audience twice voted for wrong answers: 45% on 6th question and 59% on 7th question failed. * Nazgul Taimova is first ordinary contestant in reboot version, who took more than 300,000 tenge. * Jenis Yskakova and Arman Duysenov are first contestants in Kazakh version's history, who saved two lifelines to 12th question and won more than 1,000,000 tenge. One year ago other couple Venera Nigmatullina and Altair Nigmatullin also won 1,200,000 tenge in Russian version. * In 21st episode, Gaysa Kalymbet made absolute record of winning in both Kazakstan versions of show. He become first contestant in Kazakh-speaking version to take 2,500,000 tenge, repeating Marat Iskendirov's record, who won the same amount in 2002 in Russian-speaking version. * Turar Kosherbayev and Omar Sabyrov are contestants, who walked away with 20,000 tenge without usage the lifelines. * Magjan Aytkazin is first contestant in this season, who saved all three lifelines to 11th question. * In 31st episode, contestant Samat Jalilov is first in version for Kazakh-speaking people, who reached the Top Prize question and took the biggest winning. ** In 43rd episode, other contestant Aynur Jekebazarova also won the biggest winning. Sources * List of contestants Category:Kazakh Series